


Mutual Confessions

by pokemonfreak387



Series: pfreak's Undetale One-Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Lots of It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frisk and Azzy are 17, Kissing, M/M, Male Frisk, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Teen love, Undertale Spoilers, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel begins talking out loud about his thoughts one night to what he assumes is an asleep Frisk, resulting in one of the biggest confessions of his life, followed by a rather… Warm night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm pfreak.
> 
> Just a little one-shot I wanted to write about. Apparently, writing fluff and smut helps me calm down from school stress. I've also noticed so far, all smut I've written involves dicks only. Interesting...
> 
> Also this takes place several years after the breaking of the barrier.

Prom Night, one of the biggest highlights in any high schooler’s life, was coming near. It was going to be the third prom in Toriel’s new school, and the first for the young adults, Asriel and Frisk. Asriel was really excited, as he always was when learning about human culture. Ever since his revival shortly after the barrier broke, he took in everything he experienced to its fullest extent; Hanging with friends, learning in school, playing with Frisk…

Frisk… Now that was one person Asriel would never take for granted. They were the ones who saved not only his race, but him from the soulless prison known as Flowey, a feat he thought was never possible. He was forever grateful, but he had a feeling that his gratitude extended beyond that.

When they were young, he thought he just had a close bond with the young boy, conjured from him being the savior of monsterkind. However, as the two grew up, Asriel began feeling a much stronger feeling than just a friendly and familial bond. The only problem he had with this feeling is that the two were adopted brothers, and he wasn't completely sure how Frisk felt for him. Because of this, Asriel never could muster up the courage to tell Frisk how much he loved him, no matter how close the two of them seemed.

However, with Prom Night coming up, Asriel had decided it was either now or never, as someone could easily ask Frisk out before he had the chance. Frisk was rather popular at the school, being the human ambassador for monsters and one of the nicest people around the school. There was no doubt in Asriel’s mind that surely someone would've asked him at this point, but every time he tried to find out, he would always choke on the words and then bring up some other topic. Being a nervous teen in love sucked.

Asriel often stayed up late with these thoughts, until his eyes finally collapsed under the notions of sleep, leading him to fantasize about what he wanted. They always started out innocent enough, but soon his dreams got heavy and hot, involving the two of them in very compromising situations. Unfortunately, the two of them slept together, since they had found that it was the best way to ward off any of Asriel’s nightmares, which meant that Asriel could never relieve his frustration from these dreams.

It was another one of these types of nights that Asriel found himself, three days before the big event. Asriel still had yet to ask anyone to go with him, but this was mainly since he had a feeling someone had already asked Frisk, and there was no one else he would want to ask. He had tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. So just like many nights before, he laid in his bed, staring straight up at the ceiling, listening to the calm and steady breathing of his adopted brother next to him. Sighing, he decided maybe it was time to talk to Frisk about this.

“Hey Frisk, you awake?” Asriel whispered. Unfortunately, he got no response. Asriel thought about shaking him awake, but decided against it. Instead, he just continued to stare upwards as he spoke.

“Well, even if you’re not, maybe I should just talk…” He paused for a second to take a deep breath, then continued. “Prom’s in a few days, anyone ask you yet? Probably, I mean there are plenty of people who would have asked you. Kid, for example, really admires you, and I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you. How about that one girl in our self-defense class, Liz? I’ve heard how she talks to you, all sultry and adoring. No doubt she has a thing for you.”

Asriel shifted himself to lay on his side, facing away from Frisk and staring at the door. He then continued. “Man, you’re so lucky Frisk… You could have almost anyone you wanted, plenty of people falling head-over-heels for you. I mean, sure I have my friends and some people who I could ask, but they all act like… I’m better than them. They still act like I’m royalty, despite the fact that the monarchy hasn’t been a thing for years.

“But you… You never act like that around me. You actually treat me like a normal monster, like someone who could blend into the crowd and not be picked out as someone special. I… Feel safe with you. I feel… Alive with you. I… I… I love you Frisk, more than just a friend… More than just a brother. I…”

Tears began to stream down the goat’s face, emitting a quiet sob before speaking again.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

Suddenly, Asriel was cut off by a finger being put upon their lips. Surprised, they turned their head slightly to find the origin of said finger. Sure enough, the finger belonged to an awake, albeit drowsy looking, Frisk. Asriel’s tear-stained face had begun to grow hot, as red appeared on his cheeks in an embarrassed and shocked blush. Asriel tried to speak again, but he was at a lost for words.

Smirking at the adorable, blushing goat snootle, Frisk cupped Asriel’s cheek in his hand, rubbing a thumb across its fur. Then, with a determined look, he leaned forwards towards his face, closing the gap between their mouths, giving him a loving kiss.

Asriel’s blush continued to glow, even in the darkness of the bedroom. But after trying to process what the hell just happened, he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Everything around him seem to just disappear as one of the many things he always dreamed of was happening, focussing only on the human boy in front of him. It felt a bit awkward given the difference in facial structure, but it was a kiss nevertheless. Soon, Frisk broke the kiss, and still held Asriel’s face as he spoke.

“Asriel… Why didn’t you just say so?” Frisk chuckled. “Had I known you felt that way about me, maybe I would’ve had the guts to tell you I felt the same sooner.”

“Wait… What?” Asriel gasped, the blush not showing any signs of disappearing.

“You think I would’ve spent so long to save you just because I felt like it? Cause I really had nothing better to do? No… I did it not only because, out of everyone, you deserved another life the most, but also because in the few moments that I knew you, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. No amount of painful past, legal records, or people asking me out was going to change that, I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you. I didn't expect you to be the one to come clean first though.”

Frisk leaned forward, over the blushing monster again.

“Asriel… I love you too.”

Frisk then pulled Asriel into another kiss, still catching him off guard. Once again, Asriel just melted straight into the kiss, wishing for the moment not to end. This time however, Asriel felt something trying to worm its way into his mouth. Sure enough, the human’s tongue was asking for entrance, to which Asriel answered with his own, interlocking the two, wet muscles in their first official kiss as lovers.

After about a minute of the two of them kissing, it was Asriel who broke the kiss off this time as his lungs began to beg for him to breathe in again. Panting lightly, it was only now he had noticed a particular warmth and pressure between his legs. Before he could look down and check, he heard Frisk giggle lightly.

“Huh, would you look at that.” Frisk commented. “And all from just one kiss. Just how sensitive are monsters?”

“I’m… Not sure about other monsters, but boss monsters are especially sensitive… Especially our ears.”

“Is that so?” And with one swift movement, Frisk took his hand and moved it behind the goat’s ear, scratching at the soft and smooth cartilage. Any attempt Asriel was going to make to stop him was instantly nullified as a very indescribable but pleasurable feeling as one of the most sensitive spots on his body was caressed. He emitted a contented bleat, causing another series of giggles from Frisk.

Slowly and sensually, Frisk dragged his hand down the rest of the ear, enjoying its soothing feel across his palm. It then dropped to his chest, where Frisk found the goat-kid’s heartbeat. It was beating fast, much like his own, almost at the same rhythm too. He could feel the strong chest muscles puberty had given the goat, and traced a finger around the heart tattoo Asriel kept from his Hyperdeath form that faintly showed through the t-shirt. Meanwhile, Asriel was still a sort of catatonic state, enjoying the soft touches of his now lover, while the pressure in his crotch increased.

It was only when Frisk’s hand reach Asriel’s waistline did he snap to, grabbing a hold of his hand before he continued.

“Wait, Frisk… I’m… Not quite sure I want to… Um…”

Frisk responded with a sympathetic smile. Asriel was always adorable when he was nervous or flustered. Being both was a dangerous combination in adorability levels.

“We don’t have to have sex… I just want to help you… Relieve some pent up feelings.” Frisk offered.

Asriel thought for a moment, before releasing his grip on the human’s hand and giving him a nod. Slowly, Frisk grabbed the waistband of the goat’s boxers and dragged them down, releasing his member from its confines. Frisk hadn’t seen it since they were kids, but they could tell it definitely grew, standing a proud average six inches.

Asriel whimpered slightly as he felt Frisk’s gaze go straight to his hardened member, the blush on his face stronger than before. The whimper turned into a moan as he felt his brother’s hand wrap around it, closing his eyes and shoving his own hand to his maw to muffle any further sounds. Even if it was late, their parents were still in the house, and neither of them wanted to be caught doing something like this ever.

Frisk gave it a few tentative strokes, causing Asriel to spew another muffled moan. With delight, Frisk continued to do these slow, careful motions, taking in the new musky smell now mingling in the air, feeling his own member harden. Asriel opened his eyes for a moment and looked down to watch Frisk, before he spotted the tent in the front of the human’s boxers. Using the hand that wasn't muffling himself, he reached towards Frisk’s waist and lowered the imprisoning clothing, bringing out Frisk’s five-inch length.

Asriel felt Frisk shudder as the sudden temperature drop hit his most sensitive spot, and the shuddering increased as Asriel began returning the favor, wrapping his padded fingers around Frisk’s hardened dick. Just like Frisk, Asriel began jerking motions as he got his adopted brother off, causing Frisk to mimic Asriel into putting a hand in his mouth to muffle the moans.

As the two continued their motions, Asriel came up with an idea. Gesturing Frisk to come closer, he removed the hands from both their mouths and took Frisk within his own into a lustful kiss. This felt much better and seemed less awkward than the two of them muffling themselves with their hands, and instead kept their volume low within the kiss. This gave their now free hands an opportunity to explore elsewhere, Frisk’s instantly going to the back of Asriel’s head and behind his ears, and Asriel’s going straight for Frisk’s ass. The extra caresses made their moans longer, more desperate, and increased their jerking motions.

Asriel could not believe this was happening. He had always dreamt about the things he would do with Frisk, but he had never expected to actually get to do something such as consensually jerk each other off. Granted, many of the things Asriel fantasized about were way more lewd, but at the moment he was fine taking just what he got. It was more than he could've ever thought to ask for, and it felt wonderful. He was just so happy Frisk felt the same way he did.

Frisk too was surprised to be actually doing this. When he first saw Asriel in his true form, even underneath the fear of him absorbing the souls, he had felt something within his soul ring out. Thinking back now, he couldn't deny just how good looking Asriel had looked in his Hyperdeath form, and was glad that some its hot traits had stayed on normal Asriel, such as the tattoos and the muscles.

Both of their thoughts were broken as Asriel let out a happy, rather loud bleat as his orgasm grew closer. It inspired Frisk to increase his rhythm, Asriel doing the same in return. Quickly after said cry, Asriel finally hit his limit bleating lewdly into Frisk’s mouth as his length spasmed in Frisk’s hand. Thankfully, Frisk had the foresight to catch Asriel’s cum all in his free hand, keeping them from making any mess within their shared bed. Soon after Asriel’s, Frisk own orgasm had peaked, causing the human to let out a moan in the form of his lover’s name as he released almost the same amount of cum into Asriel’s hand. As their orgasms waned, they gave each other one more lustful, happy kiss, before finally breaking apart.

“Wow…” Asriel gasped, panting heavily.

“Agreed…” Frisk whispered, his panting at the same rhythm as Asriel’s. He then got up and grabbed several tissues from the nightstand, as well as the room’s trash bin to toss them away. He then handed the tissue box to Asriel, who followed suit, cleaning himself off and throwing the soiled paper into the bin. While Frisk returned the two items, Asriel replaced his boxers and got back under the covers, wrapping his arms around Frisk once he got back in the bed, his boxers also returning to their original position.

There was a comfortable silence besides their now subtle panting before Asriel spoke up.

“Thank you for that, Frisk.” He whispered. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner.”

“I’m glad you told me at all.” Frisk replied. “It’ll save me the time trying to find a date for prom… And the next one… And probably for life.”

Asriel was slightly shocked. “Do you… Actually mean that Frisk?”

“Well, let’s see how it works for a while before we decide anything. Don’t want to rush things too much.”

“Oh right, yes of course.” Asriel forced a chuckle, before wrapping his arms tighter around Frisk, acting as the big spoon between the two.

“Thank you Frisk… For everything.” He whispered as he finally fell asleep.

Frisk responded with a kiss on his snootle, before also closing his eyes.

Confessing was one of the best choices the two of them ever made.


End file.
